Faux Rendezvous
by Ififall
Summary: Eric treats his boyfriend to a fancy Five star restaurant, but will Adam be impressed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Idea taken from Funky Dineva's video with Stacii Jae and Peter Thomas.

* * *

A/N- Strong Language.

* * *

A/N- Set in London

* * *

He wakes up super excited. He pre booked this. One of the best resturants in London. He'd saved up for months. Booked the best seats with the water fountain view. He was going to blow his boyfriend's socks off tonight. He smiled to himself and shuffled away from Adams' hands drifting in between his legs. It was the fifth shuffle that he'd done this week. But he'd make it up to him...

"Babe, what you up to today?" He said brightly.

"Same shit. Work. Pub with the guys. Do you want fish and and chips tonight?"

"Don't eat tonight. I've got something planned for you!" Eric rubs his hands excitedly.

"What? You for dessert?" Adam raises his eyebrows. Before he can lean over to kiss his skin, his boyfriend's starting to get ready for work.

"You'll see! I want you back from work at Six pm sharp. I've booked a taxi and everything!" Eric announces. One of the main issues he has with Adam is that he never knows what he'd thinking. He had this spectacular ability to be happy, but stone faced. His facial muscles as still as statue, his pale skin a clay porcelain mask. The only way Eric could tell how he was feeling was through those nervous brown eyes. That saying was true, his eyes were really the key to his damaged soul. But even then, Eric really had to be alert to notice.

* * *

"Tonight Adam"

"Yeah"

"I want you suited and booted man" Eric orders with a smile.

"K" Adam shrugged as he got out of bed and started getting ready for work.

All throughout the day, Eric and Anwar are talking about the date.

"I hope he loves it! He's gonna love this right?" Eric prods his friend and work colleague.

* * *

"With the amount you're paying. He bloody better!" Anwar chuckled. It was his friend's connections that got him the booking in the first place. He owed Anwar big-time. He'd already put his chosen clothes out on the bed. Purple and blue, and black multi-coloured striped jacket with a purple and sliver T-Shirt with black regular fit jeans. He'd wear light make-up that would be barely visible.

"Get Adam to get his fucking shit together and look smart. Knowing your luck, he'll be showing up in his painting and decorating dungarees!" ,

"No way! I've warned him, and believe it or not, I think he secretly likes surprises!"

"You mean likes giving them out! I'm stil tramatised, by those high school dick pictures! They're still floating around you know"

"Okay back these designs hun! Our client is coming in at one!" Eric chimes, changing the subject.

* * *

He and Anwar keep each other on track until their shifts are over and they can finally zip their designed clothes away and pack up. "If Adam bails, you know who to call" Anwar winks. Eric agrees. He means it. If Adam calls up with a bullshit excuse of being out with the lads, or that his client Patty paid him to do over time, he'd blank him, his calls and texts and take Anwar to this resturant instead. Who know's he may actually have a better time?

He braces himself as he pushed open the hotel door. Ready to get his Anwar green-lit outfit out. He begins to open the wardrobe to get out his jacket when he hears the squeak of the tap. He doesn't pay attention to the plodding footsteps on the tiles, so he opens his mouth only to get gently spinned around.

"Ad, please get a move on, you know it takes me hours to get ready"

"Already clean" Adam winks, waving a hand up and down his body in warm strokes.

"You'll love the resturant. Are you hungry lover? I'm starved" Eric admits patting his belly.

* * *

"You can always have me as a starter" Adam attempts to pull him in closer and kiss his neck. Eric is tempted. Adam's standing there, all six foot three of him. One big while towel wrapped his waist, while the other smaller hand towel was draped over his broad shoulders. He looked amazing. Adam always looks heart-throb hot, but Eric wanted to take a picture on his phone and post it on his instagram with the caption "Property of Eric Effiong"

His hair was longer, wet and flopped in his face. His lips were moist and dripping from the shower along with his biceps, deltiods and pectoral mucsles standing to attention, like perfection. Since military school had finished, he'd gotten into the habit of gym training. Eric would sneak peaks of him getting changed every now and again. While cringing at his own stomach. It was hard to stay body positive when your boyfriend was slowly but surely, morphing into a GQ model.

There was nothing more that Eric would have liked to do than loosen that towel and...

* * *

"Adam, don't crowd me, you're wet, get off!" Eric shooes him away. Fanning away the flames of rejection in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Cool. Bathroom's free" Adam mutters dropping his arms in exhaustion, and walking away to his side of the wardrobe.

"Sorry Ad, it's just my...make up and everything" Eric nods, but they both know it's a bullshit excuse.

"Hmm..."

"Tonight's my treat! So order anything you want. The whole menu. I don't care!" Eric offers.

"Does the menu have Nesquik?" Adam inquires, pulling on a plain white T-shirt.

"Babe don't be embarrassing! I'm taking you to a proper palace okay? Not MacDonald's. And the last thing I need is you moaning and bitching, because there are no Chicken Nuggets or Ice cream, or Strawberry Nesquik. Promise me, between now and Seven pm, you'll grow the hell up...please..." Eric whines.

_**"Promise"**_ Adam repeats reaching for a cigarette with gritted teeth.


	2. No French Connection

A/N: Lyrics in bold are an alternate version of "Just a little faster" by the band There for tomorrow...

* * *

A/N - Borrowing characters from The tv show "Killing Eve"

* * *

_**"You said you'd always keep your word,**_

_**Show me what you're after,**_

_**I thought you'd promised me the world,**_

_**Tell me what you're after,**_

_**Go on and take it way too far, cause here we are,**_

_**Waging war again,**_

_**You said you'd always keep your word,**_

_**Show me what you're after"**_

* * *

After a tense cab ride. They stop and get out. Adam pauses and looks at the driver.

"Don't worry, this is free. This is Anwar's mate!" Eric announces looking at the driver with a proud nod.

"Course" Adam said, clearly not surprised.

He reaches for Eric's hand, who lazily shrugs him off. For Eric, he's pleased to be here. But panicking. They both look nice, but now they are on the outside looking in. Most eyes are going to be on them, because they look like odd friends. The type of guys that would never hang out together. Eric's palms are starting to sweat. He shakes his hands away from his partners.

"You okay?" Adam pauses.

* * *

"Y...Yeah...lets go in before our seats get cold!" He chuckles. They walk up the steps and Adam holds open the door for him. When inside, he's constantly looking at Adam's reaction. Anwar had fantastic taste. The restaurant is huge. but cosy, with warm wooden floors and ocean Blue lanterns on every table. The chairs look like a light wicker material with metal crosses at the back. The tables are a multi-coloured, with rainbow selections on the top side and a white under-side. Everyone is dressed smart, happy and laughing.

To Eric's relief they don't get many looks as they get greeted by their waitress.

"Hi I'm Nadia I'll be..."

"Oh it's okay Nad. I'll take this one" She gets interrupted by a slimer brunette with piercing grey eyes. She's attractive and she knows it. Calmly ignoring Eric and turning her attention towards Adam. "Hello Gentlemen. I'm V, I'll be your waitress for this evening"

"Hi there! We're in the VIP section. Here's the receipt!" Eric says excitedly taking out the papers. She scans them with a brief nod, before leading them up to the VIP section. She opens the door and passes them both menus. The VIP section has the same furniture on the central floor. Except they now had Iced champagne in huge buckets and a huge purple and sliver chandelier which Eric tries to reach out and touch.

"Please don't touch that Sir. It's easily broken" V warns. "I'll be back shortly"

* * *

They sit down and Eric immediately picks the mussles along with Ham and vegetable Ceps. "I'm picking the French stuff. It's so cool. That waitress fancies you" Eric said, twisting his lips before running the bottom one over his teeth.

"Well at least someone does. I'm still gonna ask about Nesquik" His boyfriend decides.

"God, don't do this to me!" Eric whines.

V comes back moments later, they order the same starter. Again V flutters her eye lashes at Adam and raises her eyebrows at his choices. "Aww..Sir!...Pronouncing the food perfectly. You part French yourself?" She asks.

"French Holidays...when I was younger" Adam nods.

"Can you have a proper conversation with me in French?"

"Nah" Adam declines.

"I'm actually going to classes. I could put in good word to the teacher. Save a spot for you. It's just started" V nods. Taking both of the menus.

"We'll see" Adam shrugs "I like this" His voice strains a tad, as he leans up and extends his long arms to stroke the chandelier.

"Yeah it is magnifique" She grins. "I'll get your starters" She waves. As soon as she's gone Eric stares at him with venom. "She had no trouble with YOU touching the chandelier!"

* * *

" I'll touch yours any time you want" Adam smirks.

"This isn't funny Adam. This is bollocks having to share you... with her! Hopefully the food will make up for this waitress" He sighs. It's an awkward conversation as the wait for the starters begins. Eric is smarting at V giving Adam so much attention. To make things worse, Adam isn't flirting back, but he's not shutting her down completely either. It's so confusing. Minutes later she comes back with similiar starters, patting Adam's shoulder lightly as he deftly cut the mussles out of the shell with precision.

"Stupefiant! You'll be a chef yet!"

"Talking of chefs V. I don't fancy any of the mains. Have you got burgers and fries?"

"_Aaadaaam!"_ Eric whines.

"Uhhh...Sure. We can rustle that up" V said with a surprised nod.

"With any milkshake please? I'm getting pretty thirsty"

"American diner style?" V folds her arms.

"Yeah"

"Of course Sir. One Burgers and fries meal with a thick creamy milkshake coming up!" She leaves and Eric spins around.

"I'm...I'm still here you know!" He sulks, looking at Adam who's brushing his hand through the chandelier again.

* * *

"What about the cab?" Adam asks, taking long strides to match Eric. Who is storming down the street in fury.

"Fuck the cab. Are you going home with the lovely V? Have fun! Go on all the fucking French lessons you want!"

"You don't think I was serious? I was charming her to piss you off!"

"Mission accomplished. You can piss off now!" Eric hisses getting out his phone to look on the any transport website. He couldn't share a cab with him. They'd argue so much, they'd probably end up getting kicked out on the street.

* * *

"You're being a dickhead over a burger?" Adam asked, gently pulling on his sleeve.

"No" Eric huffs. Changing from power walking to normal walking. "I'm pissed, because they don't have burger and fries on this menu. This menu and this fancy resturant, was multi-ethnic food. It was French chic, classy, refined, but beautiful with a majestic modern edge..."

"Yeah. Just like **_Rahim_**" Adam fumes, which makes Eric instantly stop in his tracks.


	3. To V or not to V?

A/N - Adult language

* * *

A/N- Idea for this chapter taken from the BBC drama "The split"

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in bold are an alternate version of "By the way" By the band hinder

* * *

_**"Speechless and frozen,**_

_**Uncomfortable silence, who cares?**_

_**By the way, what makes you think you'd have it your way,**_

_**And by the way, by the way,**_

_**Didn't I always tell you that I'd forever stay the same?"**_

* * *

He pauses then walks to the nearest bus stop. He doesn't know where the buses are going. Or even if he's on the right side of the road. But he's got to sit down. He hasn't heard the name "Rahim" in years. Even when Anwar had borrowed one of his familes properties for a project, he and Eric never saw each other. It sounds warped, almost salacious, coming from his boyfriends lips. Suddenly his legs can't take his weight anymore. He leans on the bus seat, which to his chargin is thin as fuck, and sighs. Adam silently follows him.

"Why did you say his name?"

"You booked this for him, right?" Adam nods.

"What are you-"

"This is a date _he would like_"

"I never thought- "

"You're wearing the same fucking jacket that you dated him in! When I first came back from military school!" He points at the jacket. They both know that here and now, he's right. It's the same purple glittery multi-coloured jacket that wore on that first date with Rahim. It doesn't mean anything though. Eric wasn't thinking when he put it on. Obviously his boyfriend had been thinking...a little too much.

* * *

"Shit...I didn't mean to shout" Adam pushes a finger into his own forehead and wraps those fingers around the back of his neck.

"Yeah man, you did" Eric slides away from him. Eyes willing him to calm down. "What happened to us Ad? What happened to this?" He dramatically waves his hand around in a circle. They can both hear the light drum of the rain dribbling on the bus shelter. "This was supposed to be romantic!"

"Supposed to shut me up, more like"

"What?"

"I'm still gonna ask you the tough shit though" Adam carries on.

"I'm sorry? Are you gonna tell me why you were flirting with that tart in front of me?" Eric asks. He thought he was going to be upset, but there's raw red anger throbbing in his chest. He sticks his right hand in his pocket to stop the hand gestures. He wanted his boyfriend to take him seriously.

* * *

"So you notice me then? I'm not gonna hide in the shadows, Tromboner. I ain't my mum"

"What the hell does that mean?" Eric asked confused enough for the both of them. He watched his boyfriend take a cigeratte out of his pocket and roll it against his fingers. Didn't he say that he'd quit a while ago?

"Why don't we fuck anymore?" Adam said simply. Using the same tone he'd use to ask Eric to get milk from the corner shop.

"There's no way we are doing this NOW!" Eric yelps.

"If not now then fucking when?" Adam snaps keeping his voice level. "We're going to talk about this. Like sodding adults" He said pausing as they heard a sound, but it was just a cat eating from a fish and chip paper. "I don't usually do it... but I'd take it up the bum if you asked"

* * *

"I can't believe you just said that in public!"

"Our sex life is shit. Go on, deny it" Adam offers, but gets met with silence. "Before you just accuse me of being a perv, or just being into you for your arse. I'm not just talking about that. I dream about hugs from you, more than I actually get them. What's wrong? You've pushed me away for months. What did I do or say that set you off?"

"Nothing..."

"Have I changed? I shower all the time, I quit smoking. We get tested. You know I don't have the clap. Don't you fancy me anymore? Do you have_ a...a type_ now? Do you find me that disgusting that you can't touch me? Or kiss me?" He grips his own chin with his fore-finger and thumb.

Eric taps his arm to loosen his fingers. With that face and that tall "men's health cover" body Eric never thought that Adam could be or sound or act so insecure. But then, no touching, no affection and no sex for months would make **_anyone_ **insecure. He realised that Adam hadn't looked else where. He hadn't cheated. Not yet. He could see the desperation for reassurance in his eyes.

* * *

"Maybe we should go to therapy"

"Us? You mean you? I'd fuck you now if you..."

"This isn't about the sex. Like Oatie would say, the sex drought is the symptom, not the cause"

"Then what's the cause? Eric I know...I take the piss about how chatty you are. But really...you're the only arse-wipe I could listen to all day. You can talk to me. Talk and I'll fucking listen" Adam urges, running his hand over his boyfriends' flawless dark skin.

"It's complicated. I just...I just don't know when I'll feel like being that close to you. And you jumping on every waitress that eye fucks you doesn't help. Holidays in France? Another thing I don't know about you. I'll call Otis, let's go to therapy hand in hand"

* * *

"Nah" His boyfriend shakes his head bluntly.

"Why not? Support me in this!" Eric asks.

"Parce que je suis toujours en colère contre toi" Adam said standing up. "Je ne vis pas la vie de mes parents. Je ne vivrai pas leur mariage"

"Wow...was that French? I mean...what did you just say?" Eric asked in amazement.

"I said I'm moving out" Adam lies. He knows Eric hates it, but he gets out a lighter and gets his cigarette sizzling. "After patty's job. I'm doing work on your sister's room. Khylia's room is gonna take over a month. Your parents have offered me a spare room. Your dad's gonna let me store all my tools and shit in his shed. I may as well just stay there for a while. If that's cool with you" He states.

* * *

"Wow you've thought all of this through. I don't have a choice in this" Eric licks his lips. Kicking his legs out and watching them sway.

"Stop acting deaf, blind, and dumb Tromboner. You have a choice. Come home. Date me, live with me"

"Adam I..." Eric's voice trails off as his boyfriend taps him gently on the thigh.

"Trust me, Eric. Touch me. Love me. Pin me to the wall. Take my shirt off. Love me properly" He stares at him so intensely that Eric has to turn away in akwardness.

* * *

"Please...just let me think about it"

"Cool. While you're busy being forever frigid. I'll be living at your parents place okay?"

"Fuck you!" Eric yells, extremely insulted.

"I can get V to do that for me!" Adam grins back. He begins to walk back the way they'd came. He was feeling pretty sociable. He decided to walk back to the restaurant, as he approaches the steps he's thinking about if he needs an excuse to go back in, when someone shakes an umbrella in his face.

"Bonjour Monseur!" V laughs with a smile. "It's Adam...right?...You're all wet!"

* * *

"Just the girl I wanted to see! Are you busy? I could do with a drink...and I'll pay for yours" He adds.

"Sure! I'm free. All night..." V grins and holds her hand out.

No smile competes with Eric's but he can't think about him in this moment. It stings too much. He grabs her slimer dainty hand. She tries to put her arm around his waist. She's slim and sexy with a gorgeous face. He forces a grin at the the growing spark between them as they make their way to the nearest bar. V can give him what his ex can't. Whatever happens tonight, will forever be Tromboner's fault...

* * *

The End!

Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
